Ai No Sankaku Alviss
by Frea Cavallone-Hibari
Summary: Cinta segitiga antara Alviss, Roland dan Phantom


_**Ai No Sankaku Alviss**_

**Chapter 1 : Pertemuan**

Title : Ai No sankaku alviss

Rated : T+

Genre : Family/Humor

Pairing : PhantomXAlviss

Warning : OOC, garing, Misstypo, shou-ai,

P**agi yang cerah di Mar Heaven, burung-burung berkicau dengan suaranya yang merdu seakan mengajak setiap orang untuk bernyanyi bersama. Sang matahari sudah muncul salah satu rumah yang sederhana hiduplah seorang pemuda tampan. Dia memiliki ciri-ciri Bertubuh tinggi tegap,Rambut jabrik agak panjang**

**berwarana biru,warna matanya pun juga sama dengan rambutnya, umurnya sekitar 16 th. Pemuda itu bernama Alviss.**

**Alviss tinggal sendiri di rumahnya karena orang tuanya telah meninggal waktu alviss masih kecil. Dia juga anak yang mandiri, untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari dia bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran milik kerajaan.**

**Sikap Alviss memang sedikit cuek & dingin tapi sebenernya dia baik. Alviss sekarang sedang mandi, setelah mandi Al menyiapkan makanannya sendiri & berangkat kerja.**

**Setelah sampai di restoran tempat dia bekerja, dia disapa oleh beberapa pelayan yang lain ( kebanyakan cewek semua ). Alviss memang cukup terkenal di**

**kalangan para gadis selain karena wajahnya yang tampan dia juga jago masak,terkadang jika salah satu koki tidak masuk Alviss pasti akan membantu. Saat alviss akan memasuki dapur Alviss berpapasan dengan salah satu teman baiknya**

" **Ohayou Al-Chan"**

**Sapa pelayan sekaligus teman alviss**

" **Roland, sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan pernah panggil aku dengan embel-embel Chan"**

**Geram Alviss pada orang yang bernama roland tadi. Alviss memang tidak suka jika dia di panggil dengan embel-embel Chan.**

" **Memangnya kenapa?"**

**Tanya roland balik**

" **karena aku bukan perempuan"**

" **tapi kau manis Al-Chan, seperti perempuan"**

**ucap roland sambil nyengir. Alviss yang mendengar itupun kontan mukanya memerah, dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau roland bilang kalau dia manis, apa lagi yang bilang itu laki-laki.**

" **Huh, sudahlah aku mau ganti baju dulu'**

**Ucap Alviss. Roland hanya menganguk.**

**Setelah Alviss berganti pakaian { dari bakaian bebas menjadi pakaian pelayan}, ( catatan : Roland bekerja sebagai Koki ). Alviss pun memulai tugasnya untuk melayani / sekedar mencatat pesanan para tamu.**

**Bahkan banyak tamu yang sampai jatuh cinta pada Alviss & bahkan sampai ada yang sudah menembaknya tapi Alviss menolak semuanya hanya karena ingin menikmati masa remaja dulu. Suasana di restoran sakarang sedang ramai karena para tamu(kebanyakan cewe) datang hanya untuk bertemu dengan Alviss.**

**Di depan restoran tempat alviss bekerja ada sebuah mobil Ferrari yang berhenti di depan restoran. Pintu mobil tersebut terbuka & menampilkan sesosok pemuda yang tampan.**

**Pemuda tadi langsung masuk ke restoran tersebut. Pemuda tadi adalah Phantom, anak pemilik restoran tempat alviss bekerja.**

**Dia baru saja pulang dari inggris untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya di bidang Bisnis. Setelah masuk restoran**

**Phantom langsung duduk di bangku yang masih kosong.**

**Memang sekarang suasananya rada sepi,hanya sebagian saja bangku yang terisi. Di kasir tampak Roland sedang berbicara dengan koki yang melihat ada tamu langsung menoleh ke Alviss yang sedang mencuci piring.**

" **Hei Al-Chan ada tamu tuh, cepat kau catat pesanannya '**

" **Hmm"**

**setelah mengeringkan tangannya yang basah Alviss segera menuju bangku yang di tunjuk Rolan alias bangku yang diduduki Phantom.**

" **Selamat siang mau pesan apa tuan?"**

**ucap Alviss ramah sambil senyum**

**Phantom yang mendengar ada seseorang yang berbicara kontan menoleh ke asal suara tersebut & menemukan Alviss yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Phantom langsung merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat karena melihat Alviss. Mungkin Phantom sudah jatuh cinta dengan Alviss, Phantom akui bahwa sebebarnya tidak normal Alias menyukai sesama jenis.**

" **Maaf Tuan mau peasan apa?"**

**Tanya alviss sekali lagi**

" **eh, em, aku mau pesan stik & jus tomat saja"**

" **Baik, mohon anda tunggu sebentar lagi"**

**Setelah itu Alviss pergi ke dapur untuk memberi tau koki ( Roland ). Setelah pesanan phantom selesai segera di antar ke meja phantom.**

" **Silahkan menikmati tuan'**

**habis mengantar kan pesanan phantom, alviss segera kembali mencatat pesanan tamu yang lain.**

' _**Hmm, Menarik ' Gumam Phantom**_

_**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***_

**Alviss baru saja selesai bekerja & sekarang dia akan pulang serumah tapi sebelum pulang alviss mampir dulu ke supermarket untuk belanja bahan makanan. Setelah selesai belanja alviss pun langsung pulang, saat alviss melewati sebuah jalan yang sepi, perasaan Alviss mulai tidak enak, dia merasa seperti ada yang mengikuti tapi saat di tengok ke belakang tidak ada siapa-**

**siapa. Jalan alviss pun dipercepat supaya sampai di rumah, baru beberapa langkah alviss sudah dihadang oleh 3 preman yang bertubuh besar.**

" **Hai, Manis mau bermain-main dulu bersama kami"**

**kata preman 1**

" **Minggir kalian!'**

**gertak alviss**

" **Ayolah, kau akan seperti melayang jika bermain bersama kami'**

" **tidaak akan, sekarang Minggir kalian'**

" **huh, keras kepala sekali kau"**

**Ke3 preman tadi langsung menyerang Alviss. Preman pertama memegang tangan kiri alviss & preman kedua memegang tangan alviss yang satunya sehingga barang belanjaan alviss jatuh. Sedangkan preman yang ketiga berdiri di depan alviss.**

" **hei kalian lepaskan dia!"**

**Ucap seorang yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat alviss.**

**Phantom.**

"**huh- ternyata ada yang mau jadi mau pahlawan rupanya"**

**Gumam salah satu preman tadi**

" **Lepaskan dia kalau kalian masih ingin menikmati indahnya dunia"**

" **Hu~`, sombong sekali kau bocah. Lebih baik kau pulang saja sana!dan tidurlah karena ini sudah malam"**

**Ejek preman yg bertubuh besar tadi.**

" **kalian tidak tau siapa aku ya?"**

" **Kami tidak tau & tidak mau tau"**

" **Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian, Ayo hadapi aku"**

**Ucap Phantom sambil memperlihatkan kuda-kuda nya.**

**Plok plok plok**

**Phantom mengibaskan tangannya setelah mengalahkan ke3 preman tadi. Dia kemudian berbalik menatap Alviss yang sedang memunguti barang belanjaannya yang jatuh tadi. Phantom juga jongkok & ikut membantu mengambil barang alviss yang jatuh.**

" **Arigataou Gozaimasu " Ucap Alviss pada phantom**

" **Dauitte, Daijobu ka?**

**Tanya Phantom agak cemas pada Alviss.**

" **Hum"**

**Jawab Alviss sambil menganggukan kepalanya**

" **perlu ku antar pulang?"**

**Tawar phantom yang bermaksud PDKT dengan Alviss.**

" **tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri "**

**Tolak alviss Datar.**

" **Tidak apa-apa kok, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pulang sendiri, inikan juga sudah malam, pasti tidak ada kendaran umum yang lewat"**

**Tawar Phantom sambil senyum**

**Setelah berfikir keras akhirnya alviss mau diantar Alviss pulang meski agak canggung. Selama di perjalanan tidak ada yang membuka suara sehingga suasanya hening. Mereka pun sampai di depan apartemen alviss.**

" **sekali lagi terima kasih Hmm…..._-"**

" '**Phantom' panggil saja aku begitu "**

" **Iya, sankyu Phantom " Ucap alviss datar, masih tidak sadar kalau orang yang menolongnya adalah salah satu prngunjung kafe tadi siang.**

" **kalau boleh tau, siapa namamu ?" Tanya phantom**

" **Alviss "**

" **Baiklah, alviss aku pergi dulu, selamat malam"**

" **Iya…..."**

**Phantom pun pergi meninggalkan apartement Alviss.**

**Sementara Alviss sendiri masih berdiri kelihatannya sedang mamikirkan sesuatu.**

' **sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana ya?**

**Ya sudahla, aku mau istirahat "**

**Alviss pun ke kamar dan tidur setelah menaruh belanjaanya di dapur. Alviss tidak makan karena masih**

**kenyang & sudah lelah jadi dia memutuskan untuk memasak besok pagi.**

**To Be Contiune…(^_^)**


End file.
